Director's Cut: Damnit Sasuke!
by sarsaparillia
Summary: And this is what happens when you let a teenaged girl direct a movie. First in a series of four. — Sasuke/Sakura.


A random little oneshot that evolved somewhere in my brain… It has to do with the fact that I re-watched all the old Naruto episodes, and I just couldn't help it

A random little oneshot that evolved somewhere in my brain… It has to do with the fact that I re-watched all the old Naruto episodes, and I just couldn't help it.

**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, no I don't own Naruto.

**Dedication:** Sigh. To the craggy remains of broken friendships. I'm sorry, everyone. I hope you understand.

And to Mike

--

It was cold that night.

Unseasonably cold.

But that didn't stop him, anyways. It was the end of the day; he'd nearly lost to Naruto, and hell! It was grating on his nerves.

There wasn't much that grated on his nerves.

He reached a hand up, and lightly touched his curse mark-

"Damnit, Sasuke, NO! That's not right! You're supposed to GRIP it, see?! GRIP IT!! NOT JUST touch it lightly!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Jeez… sorry…"

"Damn right you better be sorry! DO IT AGAIN!"

"Yes, your highness…"

"Did I hear you say something?!"

"Hn."

"That's right, if you want to keep your balls."

Once again, he reached a hand up, and gripped his curse mark.

"That's better."

"Would you shut up?"

"Are you talking to me?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. Now, go on, act, you stupid idiot!"

He sent me a fierce glare (which I ever so happily returned), and went back to Act 3, Scene 4.

He walked along the road, slowly, so slowly, one foot in front of the other.

After shifting the bag from one shoulder to the other, he quietly slipped towards the gates of Konoha. The ever so infamous gates. He sped up, just a little, when something (a large black shape of a something) slammed into his side.

"Wait, what?! That wasn't supposed to happen! Sakura, you're just supposed to walk up and stare at him!"

"But I wanted him to feel a little bit of pain. He deserves it, you _know_ he deserves it."

"You have a point! Action!"

"…"

"Sasuke, I said 'Action'. That usually means you move. Now stop glaring at me. It's useless. I am impervious to your death glares. Every person on this set is impervious to your death glares now. You've overused them. ACTION!"

"Damn you, you evil bitch."

Both Sakura and looked at him, not amused in the slightest.

"Sakura, I give you permission to pummel him."

"Thank you!"

And she slammed a fist into his jaw.

He nearly fell over. I don't blame him; Sakura punches hard.

"I repeat, for the _last_ time. ACTION!"

Sakura stood there and stared at him. Just stared.

He obviously felt her staring, because he turned and faced her, and stared back.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun. You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well then. I'll see you later, I guess. I'm going to go sit on the swings, and wait for you to come back. See ya!"

Sasuke stared blankly at her, before turning to me.

"What was that?!"

"That was Sakura's part of the script. Did you even read it?!"

"Um, no?"

"IDIOT!! You should have!"

"Why?! This was a story of my life, wasn't it?"

"Well, I changed it. I'm the director! So, go read the bloody script, and get your scrawny ass back here. We need to re-do this scene. What the hell, why are you still filming?! Bloody hell, cut, _cut, CUT!!_"

Sakura sighed as Sasuke dashed off to find his script.

"Uh, Sara, why are you changing this on us?"

And evil grin lit my lips.

"Randomly, because I can. And because I want him to realize just how much he hurt you."

She snorted at me.

"Not likely."

"Oh darling, the things you don't know make you so cute. I'm a director. I can do whatever the bloody hell I want to."

I turned slightly, and another smirk split my face.

"Lovely. There's our precious little prince now. Places, everyone PLACES!! And… ACTION!"

For the second time that night, Sakura let out a little sigh, and recited her lines.

"Well then. I'll see you later, I guess. I'm going to go sit on the swings, and wait for you to come back. See ya!"

"Sakura. What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving you."

"That's not how it's supposed to go."

"That's not the point."

And so they stood there, staring at each other coldly. Neither wanted to break but then-

"God fuckin' damn, I can't stand it! What about the tears?! What about the love confession?!"

"Sasuke, that take was so perfect. Why the fuck did you ruin it?!"

"Because it's _wrong_, that's why."

"Screw you Uchiha, that is the way I want it to be."

"I won't do this, you know."

"That's wonderful. If you want to quit, by all means, go ahead. I'll just call Sai. He won't make life _too_, too difficult for you, now will he?"

"Damn you, you evil director bitch."

"You really are a lovely person, Sasuke. But fine. We'll go back to this tomorrow. Sakura, will you _please_ talk some sense into him? We all just want to get this god-forsaken movie over and done with. Please. Please, please, please."

"Ne! Fine. You owe me though."

"You know you love me. Ta!"

And I danced out of the room.

Well, sort of.

Actually, I just managed to hide outside the door to the set, have the camera crew set up, ready and watching and waiting and (tee-hee, evil giggle) _filming_.

The tension between them is so tangible; I swear I could cut it with a butter knife.

"Turn the bloody sound up!" I hissed at the sound guy behind me. No reason to miss this wonderfully golden opportunity.

Ahh… there we go. All better now.

-suke, seriously, you should just get over it and start working on this thing properly. Read the goddamn script, and she won't get so pissed off at you."

He glared at her.

"Awww, he looks like a teddy bear! How cute! Zoom in on his face! And then back out slowly… good children."

My poor camera men groaned at me.

"Sakura, that wasn't how it happened."

"Does that really matter?"

"Yes."

Oh, damn, she was losing her cool…

"Fuck it, Sasuke! I don't even want to do this! If she didn't have so much blackmail on me, I would _never_ have done this, _never!_ Do you blame me?! I mean, it wasn't the greatest memory on my part, either!"

"But…"

"Don't you fucking 'but' me! I cried, I pleaded! Hell, I got down on my knees, and I begged."

"Hn."

"And not only _that_, I told you I loved you!"

Oh shit, she went there.

"Loved?"

"Yes. _Loved_. I _loved you_. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be rejected like that? No, of course you don't. As soon as you got back, both Naruto and I welcomed you. We didn't ever even _think_ to reject you. And you know what? I probably should have. You don't deserve my forgiveness, anyways."

"I don't, do I?"

"No. You don't."

"How can I fix it?"

"You can't."

"…Can I try?"

A snort of bitter laughter escaped her lips.

"Go ahead."

"Let's go then."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I heard you, and yet, I repeat; _excuse me_?!"

He grabbed her wrist, and hauled her off the set. I motioned for my camera guys to follow, and we tiptoed along behind them.

He pulled her out into the corridor, right along to the end of it, shoved her out the door, and slammed the door shut behind him.

I resisted the urge to scream at him for slamming it, but then, considering I'd screamed at him so often, I wasn't sure it would take effect. Damn.

Slowly, she walked beside him, not bothering to look where she was going. He was leading her, anyways. Just like he'd always led her; with false trails and broken promises.

He took her to a tiny restaurant, and let her go in before him. Humph, so he's finally getting the balls to tell her he loves her? Good boy Suke-chan, good boy.

Ten minutes later, an he's ordered the both of them food, because Sakura still hasn't said a word. I'm pissed though, because I can't hear… wait! OPEN WINDOW!!

"You said 'Loved'".

"I did. So what?"

"So, doesn't love last forever?"

"No, Sasuke, no it doesn't. Love isn't something controllable like that."

"Do you still love me now?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"I'm not sure Sasuke. I definitely don't _want_ to; but I don't think I have a choice in the matter. Not anymore, anyways."

"…"

And then we heard (from Sasuke no less!) these words.

"Sakura, can you keep a secret?"

I silently cheered.

"I guess so. Why?"

"I have a secret."

"No shit Sherlock."

He glared at her.

"I think I love someone too. She's pretty, sweet, caring… Actually, she's a lot like you."

"What's her name?"

Even as she said this, I could see the hurt in her eyes, even if she kept her face completely blank.

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Tell me, Sasuke. I'm probably going to be helping plan your wedding, so I should at least know which girl I'll be planning it for. Although, if it's for you and Hinata, I will have to beat you, because she's very definitely in love with Naruto. I don't _care_ if you think it'll help the bloodline; you will not marry that Hyuuga."

They were both quiet though, before Sakura started giggling.

"Though, I'm sure Tenten wouldn't mind if you took Neji. Actually, she'd probably think that'd be really hot. Hell, that _would_ be really hot."

He glared at her.

"Sakura."

"Aw, c'mon, you know I'm just teasing you. Now, tell me, who is it?"

"I have something to show you later."

"Great job at avoiding the question Sasuke."

"Just shut up and eat."

"Ohhh, touchy, touchy Sasuke. Did it really bother you that I hit on the real problem there? You're _gay_?! Well, I guess it showed up in the hair-"

"Sakura! Can we please just eat? _Without_ you questioning my sexual orientation?!"

"So-rry Sasuke."

It was quiet now (except for the clink of plates and cutlery), and the waiter set down their food with a flourish.

Spaghetti and meatballs for Sakura, and a plate of onigiri for Sasuke.

Aw, he remembered her favourite food! How sweet! …But… apparently… that's still not enough to get her to stop glaring at him… Damnit Sasuke! _Do something, you fag!!_

Ten minutes later, and _no one_ has said a bloody _word_. Shoot me now, please.

Sakura was forking the last bite of spaghetti into her mouth, when Sasuke stood up, threw some cash down on the table, and dragged her out again.

What the hell is _wrong_ with that boy?! Can he not just get it out? It's not _that_ hard to spit out _three bloody words_. Grarg.

Obviously, she's had enough of his silence, because she finally walks on par with him. He shook his head, and pulled her towards an old oak tree. She looked up at it, surprise evident in her eyes, and then turned to look at him.

There was a foot and a half of space between them.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Do I really have to say it?"

"You damn well better."

He sighed, before closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

"I think I'm in love with you."

She didn't say anything, but she did close the foot and a half, and press her lips to his.

It was too perfect; I couldn't contain myself.

And so I started cheering.

Real smart Sara, real smart. Let them in on the fact that you've been filming their entire night. Idiot.

Sakura was giving me one of her –oh-you-planned-this-I-am-going-to-kill-you- looks. Oh dear, I better…

"Uh… Sara?"

"…BYE!!"

And off I went. Stupid camera crew, they're going to be laughing about this tomorrow… But when I turned back around, I was unsurprised to find Sasuke had Sakura up against the huge tree, and he didn't look like he'd be letting her go anytime soon.

That does not, however, mean that he isn't going to murder me for ruining his perfect moment.

--

When I went to retrieve the still-filming camera the next morning, I had a feeling there was some _very_ good blackmail on there…


End file.
